


Начнем всё сначала?

by chatskyyy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatskyyy/pseuds/chatskyyy
Summary: Сегодня должен быть день, когда он впервые увидит Изаю после их последней стычки. Теперь всё будет по-другому.





	Начнем всё сначала?

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит в «Овациях с Орихарой Изаей». Судя по спойлерам, Изая и Шизуо закончат свою вражду.
> 
> — Взрослые люди должны уметь сдерживать себя, а не устраивать драки при каждой встрече.  
> — Это они-то взрослые?  
>  (с) Шинра и Селти об отношениях Шизуо и Изаи.

Сегодня должен быть день, когда он впервые увидит Изаю после их последней стычки. Естественно, он знал, в каком состоянии Орихара — рассказали. Был ли он счастлив от осознания этого? Нет.  
  
В парке никого не было. Тихо и пусто. Не слишком светло, но и не темно. Пять часов утра. Они договорились встретиться так рано, чтобы никто не мешал. Не было даже утренних спортсменов, желающих как можно раньше начать свою тренировку. Вот: специально для них двоих.  
  
В центре парка, у пруда, сидел молодой человек в инвалидной коляске. Шизуо сразу его узнал: на нем была какая-то штука с мехом. Шизуо усмехнулся. Это не его старая куртка. Будто бы он оставил лишь верхнюю часть. Оно и очевидно: как носить куртку сидя в кресле? Мешаться будет. Шизуо узнал  _Изаю_. Он не изменяет своим вкусам. Вполне возможно, что он просто обрезал излюбленную куртку.  
  
Шизуо и не заметил, что всё это время стоял и смотрел на Изаю издалека. Он чувствовал странное волнение и не признавал, что немного боится подходить. Не замечал, что Изая давно его заметил и тоже смотрит. Ждет.  
  
Хейваджима вздохнул и направился в сторону Орихары. Он остановился за его спиной, не говоря ни слова. Тот откатился так, чтобы оказаться лицом к Шизуо.  
  
Несколько минут они молча смотрели друг на друга, внимательно, вглядываясь в каждую новую деталь. Никто не улыбался хищно, как они делали при каждой встрече, в глазах потух бешенный огонь — лишь спокойствие и размеренное дыхание. Легкий теплый ветер приятно и невесомо касался волос.  
  
Наконец, Шизуо решил нарушить тишину:  
  
— Не думал, что всё получится настолько серьезно… — пробормотал он, взъерошивая затылок и опуская глаза. — Извини… Черт. — «Ты лишил его возможности ходить, какое, нахрен, "извини", Хейваджима?!» — подумал он. Он понимал, как это глупо звучит, но что еще мог сделать?  
  
Изая протянул свою руку Шизуо. Тот непонимающе посмотрел сначала на нее, потом на Изаю.  
  
— Поцелуй, — пояснил Орихара и пошевелил пальцами, внимательно глядя в глаза Хейваджимы. — Если хочешь, чтобы я тебя простил, сделай это.  
  
У Изаи были красивые руки: тонкие запястья, бледные длинные пальцы.  
  
Шизуо было возмутился, но потом, вздохнув, опустился на одно колено перед Изаей и, глядя тому в глаза, подхватил его ладонь и невесомо коснулся губами.  
  
Казалось, это мгновение длилось вечно. Шизуо не мог отвести взгляд от спокойных глаз Изаи, тот чувствовал то же самое. Раньше глаза одного сочились сарказмом, другого — гневом, но сейчас оба такие спокойные, взгляды с примесью чего-то своего: у Шизуо — уверенности, у Изаи — грусти и какой-то нежности.  
  
Шизуо привстал и, не отпуская руки Изаи, приблизился к его лицу и нежно, будто и не своего злейшего врага, поцеловал в щеку, прикрыв глаза. Он переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Изаи, чуть отстранился и внимательно посмотрел на его лицо. В глазах Орихары стояли удивленные слезы, на щеках легкий румянец — такой трогательный… Совсем не та злобная гиена, что была раньше. Он снял маску.  
  
— Шизу. — Он и не пытался скрыть грусть в своем голосе. Крепче сжал пальцы блондина. — Давай забудем всё? Начнем всё сначала. — Он внимательно, ожидая реакции, вглядывался в Шизуо.  
  
Хейваджима отстранился и встал. Изая недоуменно посмотрел на него снизу вверх, боясь того, что сейчас последует за этим серьезным взглядом.  
  
— Хейваджима Шизуо, — блондин протянул ему руку, — приятно познакомиться.  
  
Изая несколько секунд непонимающе смотрел на протянутую руку, а потом, когда понял, искренне рассмеялся и принял рукопожатие. Улыбаясь, он сказал:  
  
— Орихара Изая. Позаботься обо мне.  
  
Свободной ладонью он накрыл их руки и прижал к себе.  
  
Сердца ускорили свой ритм, а дыхание перехватило, но чувствовали они себя совершенно спокойно, будто так и должно быть. Сейчас меняется их судьба, будущее, вообще вся жизнь переворачивается. Теперь всё будет по-другому.  
  
Шизуо мягко улыбнулся. Так, как улыбался только друзьям и близким.


End file.
